Blue (Resurgence)
Brown |town = Pallet Town |region = Kanto |relatives = Professor Oak (Grandfather) Daisy Oak (Older sister) Samson Oak (Grandfather's cousin) |class = Trainer Champion (Formerly) Gym Leader |gen = I, II, III, IV, VII |games = Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow Gold, Silver, and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Black 2 and White 2 Sun and Moon |leader = yes |gym = Viridian Gym |badge = Earth Badge |league = Indigo Plateau |champ = yes}} Blue Oak (Japanese: オーキド・グリーン Green Okido) is a recurring character in Pokémon Resurgence. He was the Champion of the Indigo League before Red defeated him. After that, Blue took Giovanni's place as the Viridian City Gym Leader, as Giovanni had mysteriously disappeared after he disbanded Team Rocket. History Pokémon Resurgence: FireRed & LeafGreen Leaf mentions that her brother's rival Blue was the Indigo League Champion before Red defeated him and took his place. He makes his first appearance when the group first arrives in Pallet Town to meet with Professor Oak. Pokémon Resurgence: HeartGold & SoulSilver After Viridian Gym's Leader, Giovanni abandoned the Gym after his defeat, Blue took over the position. Just before arriving at the Seafoam Islands to obtain Ashe and Barry's seventh Gym badge, the group encounters Blue on Cinnabar Island. Pokémon Resurgence: Sun & Moon Appearance Blue is a tall, thin young man with light skin, tall spiky light orange hair, and brown eyes. In FireRed & LeafGreen, he wears a short-sleeved dark gray shirt and purple cargo pants and black shoes. He also carries a light blue pack around his waist, and has purple bands around his wrists. In HeartGold & SoulSilver, he appears older than he was in the previous season. He is slightly taller and more mature-looking. He wears a black leather jacket, a black belt around his waist, khaki cargo pants, and black shoes. In Sun & Moon, he has gotten a bit taller. He now wears a short-sleeved black shirt with buttons, green capris, and green and white shoes. He sometimes wears black sunglasses. He carries a light gray backpack. Personality Blue is a passionate and respectful guy that likes to battle a challenger no matter who they are. Before that, Leaf says that he was self-absorbed, rude, snarky, and very competitive towards her brother Red and was constantly mocking him on his supposed inferiority towards him. She also says that he was a sore loser, as he was unwilling to admit his loss to Red at the Pokémon League. This changed by the beginning of FireRed & LeafGreen as Blue is a more mature and much kinder person, and gracefully accepts defeat. Blue has a lot of talent as a Pokémon Trainer, collecting all eight Badges and becoming the Champion before Red. Even Giovanni acknowledged that Blue's skills were far beyond anything he had ever previously seen. Pokémon In Rotation Gallery Blue Generations.png|Blue in FR & LG PG03.png|Blue and his Blastoise Blueart.png|Blue is HeartGold & SoulSilver Blue Adventures.png|Blue in the manga Blue XY chapter.png|Blue in one of the latest chapters Voice Actors *Ryota Ohsaka (Japanese) *Billy Kametz (English) Trivia *Blue is the youngest Champion. The second is Red. *Blue is the first Champion who ended up being a Gym Leader. *Blue is the only Gym Leader who specializes in multiple Pokémon types. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Champions Category:Former Champions Category:Gym Leaders